Konata's Special Training (One Shot)
by ShayOkami
Summary: WARNING! ADULT CONTENT 18 ONLY. NSFW. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18. After graduating high school, going to college together, and renting their own room together, Konata tells Kagami that she has entered a gaming competition, and Kagami get's a surprising idea in her head on how to prepare Konata for the big event.


Konata and I started dating shortly after graduating from Ryoo. I've been her...well, I guess her best friend ever since we met there...but with all the witty cracks we threw at each other, with how tightly wound she thought I was, and how I thought of her as weird and too laid back, I guess you could say those were the things that brought us closer, to a level that was...more than friendship.

I discovered that I really love her weirdness. It was something that I wanted to explore and understand more. One day she pointed out that it was because I was weird too, and I just wanted to glean everything I could from her weirdness. I got pretty ticked at her for saying that, but after thinking about it and some consoling from her, I realized she had a point... I was pretty weird, and...I wanted to do weird things with her.

But to turn it around, I pointed out that she was drawn to my sternness — she calls it my prudishness, which irritates me — and of course, just like Konata, she openly admitted it, saying 'Yeah, ya know, I think it's wanting to see Kagami loosen up into a lewd person that's what attracts me to you.' She completely left out the fact that we love each other and want to spend our lives together! But ya know what...I guess that's what both irritates me and is also something else I love about her, that though she leaves stuff out, it's still there, because she considers it a given, like it doesn't needed mentioning because she believes so strongly in it... And there's something really sweet about that.

It didn't start off with a confession between high school best friends, though I think it could have gone that route. Konata and I were still virgins when we started college. I'm my mind, I still think we're virgins, but of course, her flippant response is that with everything we've done with each other, we're both hardly virgins anymore. I don't think she really cares either way, as long as she gets to have sex with me =_=

We were both in our first year of college, and had wound up going to the same university. Tsukasa had continued on to the same school as Miyuki, which I thought was a little strange, but they're both doing well. Not having Tsukasa around all the time was tough, but we managed to pull through, her especially, but that's a different story.

As for Konata and me, it started off with one day when we were hanging out at her place. Her dad had left to drop off a manuscript across town, and would be gone for most of the day. Come to think of it, Konata invited me over the night before. I wonder if she did it with the knowledge in mind that her dad would be gone that day...

We were in her room. I was playing a game while she was reading a manga. It was spring and her window was open, with the cool air drifting through. It felt heavenly~

Suddenly I heard her voice right behind mine, "Kagami, what do you think of this~?"

I paused the game and turned around, seeing a manga strip of two girls _totally doing it right in my face!_ My nose was almost touching the page, that's how close she had crept up to me! Like a petite, blue haired ninja...

" _Ah!_ Jeez Konata! What's the matter with you!" I stumbled back like I had tripped while a zombie was walking toward me.

"Huh...?" She had this spacey look on her face, that I admit now, looked really cute. She turned the book over and stared at the page, "What do you mean, I just wanted to hear your thoughts on it."

It was a manga, but at the very least it had to be an adult manga! Their breasts were in full view on the page, and save for censor lines, I could almost see all of their private parts too!

"Wh-What do my thoughts on it matter?!" I snapped.

"Hehe~ You can't be tsun to get out of this one, Kagamiii~ C'mon, I wanna hear what you think of this~?" She waved the sex scene around in front of my face.

"How can you be so light about it?! They're both full frontal on there!"

"What's wrong with that, it's only natural~"

"I-I know that! B-But it's a very private thing!"

She looked at the page again, "Yeah, okay. But if they're characters on a page, it's not really all that private~ Though I really like real life porn stars too~"

I almost couldn't believe my ears! I'd known Konata since our freshman year, and I knew she loved weird stuff and had been into it ever since her childhood, but it was different when she was speaking so openly about it while waving it around in my face!

"Y-You mean you've seen the real thing too?!"

"Yeah~ It's nice to see what real people can do once in a while~" ^w^ "Want me to show you~?"

I shoved my hand in front of her, "N-No! No thanks! I'm fine."

I had had enough stimulation for the day, or so I thought...

"C'maawwwnn Kagamiii~" Konata whined, "I really wanna hear your opinion."

"I thought it was clear already!"

"Kagami's just dodging the question now~"

I had to give her some kind of answer.

I huffed, "As long as they love each other, it makes no difference to me..."

"Hmmm~? Just as I thought, you'd give a boring answer. Poor Kagami the realist..."

"Well, what did you want me to say?!" I snapped again.

"Oh nothing. I just think it's interesting that it doesn't bother you that they're both girls."

I froze for a moment. "Th-The fact that they're the same sex shouldn't make a difference... I'm not as close minded as you may think..." I pressed the tips of my fingers together, "Just because they can't make children doesn't mean they can't love each other..."

"Hmm~ I suppose that's a satisfactory answer~ Though they're not really in love in this. They're just best friends sharing their bodies with each other~"

"Wh-What?!" I thought I was about to have a stroke!

"Chill out, Kagami~ It's still a very natural thing."

"I could hardly say it is!"

"What? Just because they're not in love? They both love each other, though they're friends. They love each other enough to satisfy their desires like this~"

"Stop waving that thing in my face!"

"And they're both human beings with desires and needs. If anything, it strengthens their friendship bond~" ^w^

"They're not friends anymore if they do that together!"

"Well, some friends do it and some don't. It just depends on who's more open about their desires. So who says they can't be?"

"Something like that can't be treated so casually!"

"Why not? Heterosexual people have sex with complete strangers they don't date all the time. After having so many sexual partners, it can hardly be considered special by that point. This way, it's just between two friends, so there are only so many special feelings."

I was only just beginning to read the room, and realized it was just Konata and me, alone in her room, inside her empty house, and the vibe no longer felt casual to me...

"Is this because Kagami's still a virgin~?" ^w^

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!"

"Calm down, man~ I'm still a virgin too~" Konata sat on her butt and looked over the obvious h-manga page. "I don't mind it that I still am right now, but it would be nice to experience this with another person that I like very much. Even if it were another girl~"

I looked away and pulled on the collar of my long sleeve. "I mean...I guess you have a point..."

"It's a physical experience, but there's also a lot going on inside their heads. It's obvious that the fact they're getting to know each other so well, inside and out, is totally rocking their worlds~"

"I've never experienced it...so what would be the harm?"

"Ya know, Kagami~"

"Yeah...?"

"You're a very cute person, even when you're angry like this~" ^w^

" _Huh?!_ "

"Just saying~ You've heard me say it a few times, and I know we argue a lot, but I really mean it. Girls and guys would totally dig you~"

I suddenly felt even hotter! And the panties under my skirt felt even cooler than before from all the...moisture...

Truthfully, I thought Konata was very attractive too... I know I cracked a lot about her flat chest and how short she is, but really, those were fun things about her aesthetic that I sort of liked about her... And she hadn't changed since high school, inside or out, and...I sort of hoped she wouldn't...

"What do ya say, Kagami~?"

" _Ah!_ "

She had crawled up in my face again, holding the manga sex scene right next to her mischievous expression!

"Wanna give it a try~?"

" _Mmmm_..." I held in a squeak.

She crawled right up between my legs, setting one of her hands down next to my hips! Her face was so close, all I could see were her big green eyes!

" _W-W-Wait Konata!_ I-I'm not mentally prepared yet!"

" _Hmhm~_ " she hummed, "You're cute even when you say that~ You're making me really hot, Kagamiii~ But I'll wait~"

The entire situation could hardly be considered romantic, with how she kept pushing me and making jokes while I was just trying to pull myself together after she dropped this massive bomb on me. I mean, _my best friend wanted to have sex with me for cripes sake!_

"O-Okay... _mmmh~_ "

It was my first kiss ever, and all I really did was push my face into hers!

" _Mmph!_ " She must have been really surprised.

Her lips were so soft! I never imagined what kissing a girl would feel like, so it was like two major discoveries all in one! My first kiss, and my first kiss being with Konata!

She pushed me onto her floor, the sex manga on one side of our bodies, the game controller on the other.

Her legs felt so soft between mine. Her entire body felt soft, even under her shorts and tank top. She made me feel soft.

I don't know how long we kissed for, getting hotter by the moment, but when she lifted her head, a string of our saliva stretched between our lips and she looked down at me.

"Ya surprised me there for a moment~ I think Kagami wanted to do this more than me~"

"Just...sh-shut up..." I looked away. That comment made me radiate so much heat, I felt I was on the verge of exploding...

Konata brushed my hair to the side, "I masturbated to you last night~ That's why I wanted to share this with you, Kagami~"

"Y-You did?!" I thought my heart would pound its way out of my chest!

"Mhm~ It's not like it was the first time~" ^w^

* * *

That had been my first time with Konata. I guess it was awkward for both of us, but Konata is so 'go with the flow', I felt like the only one that didn't know what I was doing.

Since then, we did it as often as we could. I felt that it was something that I had been starved of for so long that my hunger for it had become insatiable. Konata was sort of the same way, though she was cooler about it. It got to where we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

Eventually, Konata would start withholding herself from me.

"You need to masturbate more." She said. "I can't be your only source of pleasure~ You're cute Kagami~ You need to be satisfied with that too."

So we began meeting for mutual masturbation days. We even played games together while using some of her toys, and got competitive with it.

"I bet you're gonna cum before I finish this boss~"

"Heh~ Okay shorty, you're on~"

We started spending more time together, at college and off campus. One day, we were eating lunch together for the first time, and I realized, this was just like the fantasy I had about eating lunch with a boy I was dating while going to college.

It took some time for me to pull it together, but I eventually confessed to Konata that...that I loved her, and I wanted us to be more than just sex friends. She got really mushy on my all of a sudden, and confessed that I was the only person she wanted to be with. While it was a bit more than I expected, it suddenly turned out we were more than just best friends, but now we were lovers.

After two months, we pulled our money together from our part-time jobs to rent out an apartment together. Our parents thought it was great that we were living together as best friends, but they didn't know about the major sex parties we had, just the two of us.

* * *

"I'm entering a contest~!" Konata told me one day. "A gaming competition, so I'm gonna need all of the consoles for the next two weeks so I can sharpen my skills to the ultra max!"

"This isn't a ploy to keep me off them because you got a new game you want to play obsessively, is it...?" =_=

"You know me so well~ But this is legitimate. Here~"

She showed me the flier.

"I've already entered to win, so I need to get started now."

Later that day, we went back to our apartment. I had no studies for the day, and Konata either didn't have studies, or was shirking them as usual - I did say she hasn't changed since high school, did I?

She lay on the bed, flopping her feet up and down while I read a hentai doujin of my two favorite heroines doing some fun yuri things together — yeah...Konata sort of got me to unleash my lewdness, so now because of her I have a lot of hentai and doujins neatly kept with our collection. Konata joined me on a bunch of my hentai downloading binges, and even masturbated me with her toys and hands while I was trying to focus — "It's exciting being able to do it this way~" She'd say.

"Since you're going to be so focused on the gaming competition, we're not going to have a whole lot of time so spend together for the next two weeks, are we?" I asked as I flipped the page.

"Yeah, sure, but that's no big~ And we can celebrate after I win first place."

"We could..." My eyes moved up from her kicking her feet to her short-shorts laying loosely around her cute thighs.

This gave me an idea~

"Do you have any training measures other than just playing games all day long...?"

"Hm...nope, not really~ It's pretty much how I got good. So it's going to be how I keep doing things."

"True...but what about distractions? There's a lot going on at a gaming competition, and you'll have people on either side of you, some of them might be guys that haven't showered in weeks."

"Yeah, maybe, but that comes with the territory."

"What if I could teach you a way to keep your focus and make your abilities more accurate~?"

She paused the game and looked at me, "Huh? What would that be?"

Konata was sly and smart, but I could always tell when I had her attention.

"Will you let me help you out?"

"Of course Kagami~ I mean, you're my girlfriend~ What kind of person would I be if I didn't want to at least hear you out?"

"Well, I can't tell you it just yet. Think of this as your training already beginning, part of it is that I don't tell you what I'm doing."

"Uhhhh, okay...?"

"First, you're going to need something to support your chest..." I looked around our room. "At least two pillows will help, but there needs to be something to set them on so you elevated high enough..."

"Where are you going with this, Kagami...?" Konata raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to tell you why," I set the hentai down and jumped off our bed, "but if your head is down the entire time, it will be uncomfortable for you if you're trying to game."

I opened the closet. We kept our coats and other normal things in here, but there were also cosplay on coat hangers, both for when we went to ComiKet together, but also for when we wanted to have some fun together while playing dress up.

I knew I put it somewhere. It was funny how objects that weren't all that important to us before suddenly became very important, and we can't find them because they were once unimportant.

"Ah ha!"

I pulled out an object that looked like some kind of strange luxury pillow, only it was much more solid than a regular pillow. It was in fact a love pillow meant for some subtle sex positions, and was solid enough to support someone's weight without being smooshed under it. I bought it not knowing what I would use it for really, just hoping to try it out — funny how people buy stuff they won't use too — but I sure was glad I had it now.

"Okay, sit up on your knees," I grabbed two pillows from the bed.

I set the platform pillow where her chest was on the bed, and then stacked the two thicker pillows on top of it. "Now lay your chest on that."

She did, and it worked perfectly!

"But, I'm going to be on my knees the entire time..."

"That's part of the idea. Keep your butt up, that's most important. Now continue playing as you were, and play to win. Heh-heh~ or at least try to, shorty~"

"Heeyy..."

"And whatever you do, don't look behind you. Just pretend like I'm out shopping right now."

"Huh...?"

I walked over to our closet, but looked back and caught her watching me. "What did I say, Kona? No peeking!"

" _Ah!_ Y-Yes ma'am..." She faced forward and unpaused the game.

We kept an additional dresser in our closet to house all of the wonderful personal items we had accumulated over the years. Well, the smaller ones that could fit. We had some larger ones stashed in the closet too.

I grabbed a bunch of items and some lube tubes, and carried them over to our bed with Konata's cute butt stuck out as she played~

"I'm curious, Kagamiii~ You know I can't help it when I'm curious."

"Sh. Just play."

She was playing Guilty Gear XX on expert mode*, and as her character Potemkin went at it with Faust on the screen, I looked over what I had grabbed and decided I would start small.

Konata's cute butt was pointed at me as she played nervously. Perfect, and so cute~

I reached around her hips and unbuttoned her shorts~

"K-Kagami, I'm trying to play, like you said."

"Then keep playing, don't mind me~"

I unzipped her — _ziiiiip~_ — and let them hang loose around her. I pulled them down her petite thighs so her panties were showing. They were light blue, the back parts showing her butt cheeks just barely.

I placed my hand on one tiny butt cheek and gave it a nice massaging~

"Kagami's acting like a pervy old man~" I heard Konata say.

I loved this butt of hers, just like I loved every part of her. My best friend and my girlfriend~

I placed my cheek against her other butt cheek and smoothed it.

"Hhhh~" I heard her breathe, "Wh-What are you doing back there...?"

"Shh~ Don't let me distract you."

Her butt was nice and warm, and so smooth as I rubbed my cheek against hers. I caressed her leg with my free hand, and squeezed her butt cheek with the other. Then I lifted my head.

I took the fabric of her panties that stretched over her butt crack in my hand. I gripped it in my fist and pulled up with some force, so the fabric stretched, rubbing taught against her clitoris and vulva~

"Nnnmmm~"

I knew she was holding back a bunch of questions for me right now, but I would refuse to answer them anyway.

I could see her butt crack clearly from the opening of her panties as I pulled them even tighter than they had been when they were simply resting around her hips. I could see her luv juices beginning to seep into the cotton.

I released her, and then hooked my thumbs inside them and began pulling them down her legs. A clear string of her wonderful luv juices stretched out from the moist patch between her legs. I had become well acquainted with those juices over the year. Konata knew mine well too, and lewdly played with them between her fingers a lot whenever we were spending special time together.

Her luscious vulva lips were squished between her thighs, poking out for me to see. I looked closer at them, my nose almost touching them. I could smell her scent very easily.

 _Staaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee~_

"Mmmm~" she moaned.

I knew she could feel me staring too~

I stuck out my finger and poked it into the part of her lips closest to her anus.

" _Mmm~_ "

I ran it down between her lips, watching as they swelled and spread. She was all wet and slick in between them. I felt through her slick flesh, over her hole, over her urethra, and all the way down to her clitoris~

She was getting really hot too. More juices leaked from her lips and a stream began rolling down the inside of her thigh.

"Hmhm~" I smiled, then began removing her shorts and panties.

After getting them off, her entire bottom was exposed and she was only wearing her tank top and black knee high socks. Konata never wore bras cause she was so flat chested. She looked so hot like this~

I picked up a bottle of the lube that smelled like lilac and held it over her butt with the nozzle pointed down. I squeezed and watched as a long glob of clear, pink colored fluid stretched from it and landed right in between her butt cheeks~

" _Haah~_ " She shuddered. " _Wh-What's going on back there?_ "

I let more and even more flow out into her butt, watching as it crept down over her crack, making it shine. I stopped when the fluid was about to reach her pussy lips.

I took my finger and poked it into the top of her butt crack this time, and slowly wedged it in between, moving it down over her butt-hole, and down to her vulva. The lube began making wonderful sounds~

 _Sllk~...slk~_

I slid my finger all the way down to her pussy lips, in between them, making them swell again as I worked the fluid into them, making her extra wet~ I could feel her getting even hotter.

I slid down to her clitoris and began rubbing it gently to get it nice and lubed. Then back up into her vulva, making it really nice and slick~ Then I spread one of her butt cheeks to the side and began rubbing her nicely, getting everything in between nice and slick, even her hole~

She was ready. Now was time to start.

I picked up one of our rotating anal bead toys and began stroking them with my lubed hand, getting them nice and slick too~ This would be a bit of a surprise to her.

The rubbery beads were set close together, and had a hard plastic handle for the wagging and rotation controls.

"H-Hey...how it this supposed to help me get better...?" She stuttered.

"No questions~ You'll just have to find out on your own~"

I ran the anal beads in between her butt cheeks~

 _Slk~sllk~...slk~_

I worked them up and down between her~

" _Nnmmm~_ "

Then I angled the first, smallest bead right up against her anus. It pressed gently against her hole, getting a little resistance, before it popped right in~

" _Ahh!~_ " She yelped gently.

"Just keep playing Konata~ Don't let me distract you~"

Slowly, I pushed one bead in after another, each one getting bigger than the last.

" _Y-You're using_ that _thing?!_ " She gasped.

I angled it forward and pushed them in a little more. Her pussy was getting extra wet and mixing with the sweet scent of the lube. I could see more drops of her juice beginning to roll down her legs as the water based lube loosened up more with her moisture.

I worked the rod of beads further inside her. I pulled one of her butt cheeks to the side so I could watch as her hole grew steadily bigger with each bead. The last bead was only 3.17cm wide, they weren't as big as a lot of the things we had used on each other, but they were wonderful stimulation nonetheless.

I plopped the last bead inside her, so only the handle with buttons was sticking out of her butt~

"Ya know, I gotta say, you look extremely cute like this~"

"K...Kagaim's a lewd girl for saying such things~" She teased.

"Be careful, or I'll skip all the way to the intense part~"

" _Mmm!~_ " She looked forward and continued gaming. "I-I'm losing, Kagami..."

Potemkin was in a new fight and getting a pounding from his opponent.

"That just means it's working, but that we need to do this more. I want you to be able to beat the final boss on expert while receiving the most out of me."

"H-How is this any different from when we used toys while we played?"

"Because now I'm the one in charge~ I can do whatever I want to you, as long as I don't move you or block your line of vision. And you have no idea what I'm doing back here, as long as you don't peek, and if you do, I'll skip some steps and really ruin your gameplay~ Keep playing. You're going to beat all those people at the competition, if you can make it through my training."

I took the anal bead machine inside her and pulled back.

 _Sllk!~_

" _Nnmmm!~_ "

"It's funny. We've been teasing each other ever since we met, but now I get to tease you and you can't do anything back~"

I didn't pull it all the way out, just enough so that the last few beads were still inside her. I pushed back in.

 _Shllk!~_

" _Nnnagh~_ "

Her butt hole rumbled with the friction and contours of the beads being pushed in and out of her so quickly.

 _Sllk~shllk!~shlk~sllk~slk!~_

" _Nnnmmm~ K...Kagamiii~_ "

"Focus~ My god you're so horny now. You're even dripping all over the bed..."

My eyes caught a string dripping from her clitoris onto the sheets, where a small wet spot was forming.

"You really do love anal~"

 _Sllk~slk~slk~sllk~shllk!~_

I pushed the beads in and out of her, speeding up and slowing down.

" _Naugh~nnn-mmmmm~hh!~_ " Konata was trying to hold herself together.

I placed my hand over where she was dripping and caught some of her juices~

"Ahhlll~" I licked it~

As I thought, my girlfriend was tasty as ever~

I was getting warm and wet under my skirt. I was already soaking! Teasing Konata like this and enjoying her body was such a turn on, but I had to stay focused too.

Her butt hole vibrated with every time I pulled out and thrust the beads back in her, making her nice and tender.

"Now for the funner part~"

I pushed the beads back inside her and turned on the rotation function.

Vrrrrrrrrrr~

" _heeYah!~_ " Konata gasped.

Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~

"Heh-heh~ You're usually so confident about these things, but all it takes is for someone else to be in control, and you start sounding like you can't get enough~"

" _I-I..._ "

Konata was slumped over on the pillows, quivering and probably wincing with the pleasure, but I couldn't see with her facing the TV.

I looked and saw that Potemkin was sitting idle on the screen, his life almost out, and about to receive a pretty strong attack from Millia!

"You'd better move, Konata. Or else—"

Too late, Potemkin was wiped out with the final blow.

" _Noooooo!~ Kagamiiiiii!~_ "

"Oops~ Oh well~ Better start again~ Heh heh~"

"I can't do much if you keep distracting me like this!" She whined.

"You're usually pretty focused, but all it takes is for me to do this~" I began jiggling the rotating beads inside her glistening butt!

" _NNNMMMmmm~!_ "

"And you can't focus at all~ I think you're slipping, shorty~"

" _N-No_..."

"Then go on~" I teased sensually, "Set up your character and keep playing~ After two weeks of doing this all day, every day, you're going to be a monster on the controller, much more than you are now~"

She accessed the character selection menu and chose Potemkin.

I continued drilling in and out of her ass with the rotating beads, intently watching her butt hole jiggle, making her groan and squeal all the way.

" _Haahh~...nnmmm~...y-yahhh~_ "

Vrrr~sllk~rrrr~slk~rrrr~

I turned up the speed.

 _Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~_

" _Aughhh-naugh~_ "

 _Vrrrrrrr~sllk~rrrr~shlk~rrrrrrr~_

Her butt cheeks were quivering along with her legs. I could see her toes curling. Her tapping on the controller was getting sketchy too, a few times her fingers would twitch and double tap a button or two without meaning to.

I kept up with the anal beads until I was fairly satisfied, so I shoved it all the way inside her and watched, adoring her as the handle stuck out of her butt and wove around in circles.

 _Vrrrrrrr~_

" _Ahhhmmmm~_ "

Then I moved on to the next item~

I took one of the vibrating eggs with a wireless remote and began massaging her slick, wet pussy lips with the tip~

" _Huhhh?_ "

"I can't forget about this part of you. Try not to lose your focus again~"

I pressed it against her hole and felt her entire body quiver.

" _A~a~a~h~h~h~h~h~_ "

The wet, rubbery pink flesh of her tight vagina stretched to fit the plastic egg—

 _Shloop~_

—until it popped right in after a bit of a stretch.

I looked at the screen and she was already fighting her first opponent.

I picked up the remote, "Get ready for some more distraction~"

" _W-Wait, I'm not even—!_ "

"In 3—"

" _Huh?!_ "

"2~"

" _N-No! Stop!—_ "

"1~!"

" _I-I'm still-KyAaHhHh~!_ "

 _Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!~_

I turned it up to half speed.

" _K...Kagamiiiii~!_ " Her hands were quivering with the controller in them.

My voice became really dark, "Don't drop it, or that's a penalty. I'll have to give you a spanking all the way through fighting your next opponent."

Waves of tears rolled down her cute face, " _How can you be so cruel~?!_ "

She looked even more cute and fuckable with the anal bead handle sticking out of her butt and making circles, and while I couldn't see the egg inside her vagina because it was wireless, I could faintly see her vaginal lips quivering with the vibrations and dripping all over her legs and our bed~

"God, you look like a horny little game slut~" I said, amused while trying to sound disgusted. I guess a little sadistic taunting wouldn't hurt.

I laid my fingers over her slippery clit, but didn't do anything to it.

"You want to touch this, don't you~?" I whispered into her ear.

" _Mmmmm~_ " she continued trying to focus on fighting Sol, her new opponent, on the screen. I could see her eyes were wide, trying to blink as little possible.

"You want to rub it hard until it bursts~ I can tell~"

" _N...no...!_ "

"Be honest with me, Kona. We've played with each other until we got sick of it, and then we did it some more~ We've been together for a long time, so I know you inside and out, and I know even _you_ get really horny from time to time, even if you masturbate almost every day~ You want to rub your tiny pearl until you orgasm all over our sheets~"

" _Y...yaahhh~_ "

"Good Kona," I patted her head, "Don't lose~"

She was managing to hold her own, but when Konata could beat the first character flawlessly, without losing any of her life, right now she was at half life, though she was about to win.

She won, naturally.

"Hmm~" I rubbed my chin. "Oh! I've got an idea~ If you beat the next character, I'll let you cum." ^^ "And every time you feel like cumming, I'll tell you what character to beat next, and once you beat them, you can cum. If you cum before you can accomplish your goal, I'm going to swat your butt with a ruler." ^^

"Alright! I'll beat him in quick time!"

Suddenly it was as if she wasn't on the verge of cumming at all! She began mashing buttons on the controller again like a pro, as if she didn't have vibrating beads in her ass and an egg in her snatch! I guess sex _is_ 95% psychological...

I grabbed the second egg and considered whether or not it would be able to fit, Konata does have a tight vagina...

But I thought, what the hey~ Let's give it a try!

I began passaging the top against her pussy lips again.

"N-No, K-Kagami, y-you said—"

"But I didn't say I was going to make it easy~ And this time—"

Vrrrrrrrrrrrr~

" _Augh—nn—nnNNGH~_ "

I turned the second egg on low.

"This one will go inside you live~"

Her butt quivered and she began wagging it.

"H-Hey, stop!" I snapped. "I'm trying to work here!"

" _Hmhm~_ " she hummed and tried to talk through her groans, " _K-Kagami doesn't have full c-control...of me yet~_ "

"That's it."

I grabbed her thigh and pulled her pussy lip to the side with my thumb so I could see her hole clearly, and began working the egg inside her!

" _N-n-n-nooooo~!_ "

"Why are you fighting it when you should be focusing on the game?!" I wedged the tip inside her pink skin!

" _Auughhh!~ K-Kagamiiii!~_ "

 _Vrrkkkllgh~kkllklghrrr~_

I heard the eggs clattering against each other. The first egg was being pushed deeper inside her by the second. I began making circles with it to loosen her up.

"Focus Konata! You are _not_ losing this match just because of one more egg! You're going to take both eggs and win at the same time!"

" _Y-Y-Yaaaahhh!~_ " I heard her fingers smacking on the controller and almost thought she was just mashing buttons randomly!

Really, she was gearing Potemkin up for a special move!

"Come on...get in there..." I pushed the egg further inside, but her pussy was so tight!

 _Shloop~_

" _YaAaHhHh~!_ "

She lifted her head just as she kept smacking her thumb on one button and _only_ that button!

Clear pure fluid sprayed from her pussy in long viscous strings! It landed all over my hands and on the bed, making large wet spots!

" _AHHHHHH!~_ "

Potemkin ripped the air apart, attacking with Giganter EX, but the hit combo was at 13 already! She didn't just beat her opponent, she demolished them! Overkill!

" _YOU! WIN!_ " The screen belted.

" _Auugh...ahhhh..._ haahhhh..." Konata slumped over her pillow post, desperately hanging on to the controller in her hand, trying not to drop it...

Her pussy started twitching a lot with the two eggs insider her while the anal bead handle kept rotation while sticking out of her butt.

 _Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~_

I picked up the vibrating magic wand and grinned, "You beat him~ So I guess you deserve a reward~"

Konata couldn't see what I was doing, "B-But Kagami...I-I already came—"

 _VNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!_

" _KYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!~_ "

I turned it up on mid and laid the bulb right up against her clit!

More sweet Konata juice sprayed from her lips and urethral! It showered the bed! Her entire body tensed up and quivered like she was having a seizure!

" _S-STOP! STOP KAGAMI! I-IT'S TOO MUCH! STOP! STAAUUUGGGHH!~_ "

I watched as her butt cheeks quivered uncontrollably, until I was satisfied and lowered the wand~

"Wow~ you orgasmed twice in only ten seconds! Winning must feel really good~"

"I...think I'm gonna die..." she slumped over her mount, "C-Can we take a break..."

"Aww~ C'mon~ You call yourself a gaming pro with that attitude~? We're just getting started~" ;3

I left everything inside her on and vibrating, and hopped off the bed.

"N-No...whu...?" she asked, dazed.

"You need to build your stamina. That was only the second character. You have ten to go, right?" I went back to the closet and got into our cosplay and outfit collection, "Start your next fight. You had better already be fighting by the time I'm ready."

" _Auuughh_..." I heard her obediently continue tapping the controller.

I found what I had been looking for. Black leather stockings that shined with straps attached at the hems, which rode up my body and crossed in an X going over my front so the straps covered my nipples and ended in a collar around my throat, with long gloves that stretched up to my underarms, and a black thong that made my butt cheeks pop out. The entire dominatrix outfit was made of black faux leather that shined like it was the hood of a brand new car. Konata had surprised me with this one night when she was torturing and teasing me in very much the same way I was doing her right now. Payback is so sweet~ I wondered if it would fit me, since she was so short, but it fit perfectly, I probably looked better in it, but I love Konata very much, so don't tell her that~ ;3

"Okay, pause the—"

Konata didn't need to hear me say this twice. Before pause could leave my lips, I heard the screen jingle.

I walked right in front of the TV and struck a disciplining pose.

I couldn't see Konata's face all that clearly before, until now. Streams of pleasure tears were running down her cheeks, along with a stream of saliva rolling down her chin, but her face looked very lewd and lusty, like some guy had just came inside her mouth with his thing, pulled it out, only for another to shove his thing insider her right after.

"How do I look?" I held my pose.

"K-Kagamiii..." she moaned, "Y-You want to do that...? I'm getting all stiff back there..." she mumbled.

"Aww~ That's too bad~" I teased, "Good thing the vibrations will soothe your tender nerves~"

She stared at me with her hazy, dizzy eyes, probably terrified of what would come next, as she should be~

"Kay. Now you see me, now you don't." I walked away from the TV screen and her line of sight. "You get to imagine me dressed like this while you continue your training."

I grabbed a large bed sheet and attached some hooks to our ceiling, then added heavy duty paper clamps to those hooks. Then I clamped an edge of the sheet into the clamps and draped it over Konata's hips like a curtain. From the front, she could only be seen from the waist up in her shirt. From the back, I could only see her bare ass and legs~

"Wh...what's this for...?"

"To keep you from looking back here. Maintain your focus. You're going to win this competition and I'm going to do everything to you to make sure that happens."

It was pretty cool being back here behind the curtain while playing with her~ All I could see was Konata's cute butt, a nice toy for me to play with~

I turned off the anal beads and pulled them out, laying them on a cloth.

 _Slk~_

"Augh~ K-Kagami, that feels good, but this feels so weird..." I heard her voice from the other side.

"Good~ I want you to feel a bit uncomfortable. Then when you're competing against everyone else, you'll feel like you're right at home."

The eggs were still running inside her vagina, but I lowered their vibrations.

Vrrrrrrrrr~

I picked up the anal probe I had laying nearby and began massaging her hole with it before putting it in.

"Hey...that feels kinda nice~"

"Yeah? That's good." ^w^

I picked up the vibrating wand and pressed it against her pussy lips without turning it on.

"Wh...what's tha—"

 _Vnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!~_

" _KyAaHhHhHh!~_ "

"Focus Konata! You'd better be winning!"

" _Ah!hhAh!hhAh!hhAHHH!_ ~"

Her tapping became frantic again!

 _TckTckTickyTapTckTckTckTap!_

" _I-I can't cum anymoorrre!~ Wh-Why are you using the waaaaand?!~_ "

"I'm not stopping, so keep playing!"

" _AH!-AH!-AHHH!_ "

 _TckyTapTcktcktck—Clank!_

I heard something clatter on the bedroom floor.

" _OH-OH NAUGH!_ " I heard Konata cry and I felt her straining to reach for something.

My eyebrows furrowed, "What...did you just _drop_...?"

"N-No Kagami! I-It's not what you think! I'm still going! Haha!"

I got off the bed and walked around the curtain to find the controller lying on the floor near the foot of our bed and Konata looking up at me like I just caught her sniffing a pair of my panties.

I glared down at her...

"Eh heh...j-just kidding...?"

Potemkin was taking a beating on the screen, but he wasn't dead yet...

I picked up the control and handed it to her.

" _Penalty!_ "

* * *

 _Spak!_

" _Yah!~_ "

I brought the flat of the ruler down on her ass cheeks, making another red bar.

"Can you focus now?! I'm not being too much of a bother am I?!"

 _Spak!_

" _Kyah! N-No, Kagami-sama! I'm just fine!_ "

Her pussy was still quivering with the vibrating eggs inside.

"Gee, that's good, I was beginning to wonder, ya know. So how about we turn up the heat!"

I turned both eggs up to full blast inside her!

 _VRRRRR—KKKLGH!—RRR—KKLGH!—RRRRR!~_

" _YAAAAHHHH-HHAAAAAAAH!_ "

 _Spak!_

" _AH! I-I'M GONNA!_ "

" _Oh no you don't!_ "

 _Spak!-Spak!_

" _Yah!_ "

"If you cum again Konata, I swear, I'm going to tickle your feet next!"

" _Th-Then h-how can I do anything?!_ "

" _Jeez_ , how are you doing?" I lifted up the curtain to see her working her way through her fourth opponent.

"You little liar, you've almost beaten this one!"

"B-But I'm getting my butt kicked doing it!" She said, looking at her health bar.

"No, you're getting your butt spanked, and that's from me. You're doing just fine, I expected this. That's why it's called _training_. _Jeez_..." I dropped the curtain and heard her whimper. "You never got good at games by wimping out before. This is basically the same thing, with a little extra."

I picked up the anal probe and started again. I massaged her anus.

 _Slk~...slk~..._

Her butt made wonderful lewd sounds as I slid it over her hole~

" _Mmmm..._ "

I pressed the tip against her hole and slipped it in. I began grinding it around inside her, watching her glistening butt stretch with it while the eggs continued to vibrate on full strength inside her.

 _VRRR—KLGH—KKLGH—RRRRRRRR—KLGH~_

" _Ahhhh~_ "

"Does that feel good? You like your ass being played with?"

" _Y...yes Kagami-sama..._ "

"How about this?"

 _Spak!_

" _Yah!~_ "

"Does that feel good too?"

" _Y-Yes, Kagami-sama! It feels real good!_ "

With the ruler in one shiny gloved hand, I grabbed the anal probe with my other and began working it inside her.

 _Spak!_

" _Hah!_ "

Her juices began flowing out, dripping all over the huge wet spot on the sheets and rolling down her legs.

"Don't cum, Konata. You're very close."

 _Spak!_

" _Ah!_ " her fingers on the controller were getting sketchy again.

"Keep it up!"

I pushed the anal probe further inside her and began making grinding come hither motions with it.

 _Spak!_

" _Naugh!_ "

 _Spak!Spak!Spak!_

" _Nnjyaah!_ "

Her tapping became really fast. I couldn't see the screen, but I could hear Potemkin's attacks dominating over Baiken's cries of pain.

" _YOU WIN!_ "

" _Ahhhhh!_..." she let out a sigh of relief.

I laid the ruler on her butt cheeks and smooshed it into her pink skin, making it swell.

"You did great, Kona-tan~" I smiled.

" _Hah...hah...mmmm~_ "

With the ruler pressed into one butt cheek, I lowered my head and gently kissed her other, "I decide when we take breaks, and I think now is a good time. No sense making you continue if you're about to drop now."

"I...I feel like I could cum any moment..." she panted.

"You're still _not_ allowed to cum. I'll do this..."

 _VRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr~_

I turned down the vibration on the eggs so they were both on medium, so like the equal of one egg on full.

"But you have to suck it up. C'mon, we're going to do something," I lifted the curtain off her.

"Wh...what is it...?"

"You've been in that position for over an hour. You need to stretch, but you're getting right back into position after, and then I'm feeding you. Are you hungry?"

"Urm..." she sat up on her knees and rubbed her tummy under her shirt. "I think I could use some water too..."

"Kay."

* * *

I found the orange fox ears from Konata's kitsune cosplay and stuck them on her head so she looked extra cute~

"Mmmm..." =_= she sighed.

It was a little odd that she liked wearing that kitsune cosplay when she was dominating me, but I didn't mind at all.

I didn't give her back her shorts and panties, but I let her keep her shirt on.

The ears came with a tail butt plug that had a mechanism inside it that made the tail wag, making the butt plug gyrate. I made her bend over and stuck this inside her, then set the wagging motion on low.

With the eggs in Konata's pussy, the tail sticking out of her butt and wagging, we did radio calisthenics together, me coaching. I stuck the wireless remotes to the eggs in the hems of my stockings.

I loved watching her bend over in so many directions, stretching her legs with the vibrating mechanisms inside her, and watching as her love juice continued to roll down her legs. She dripped, making a few spots on the floor.

"Now, back where you belong~" I pointed seductively to her doggy style gaming mount on the bed.

I grabbed a folding diner table and a bowl from the kitchen. I stuck tape to the side and wrote Konata on it.

Torturing Konata had been making me really hot for the past hour. Really hot? Yeah right. I had been gushing the entire time! I was about to burst! She was so cute! I forgot how much I loved us playing together like this. I want to keep doing this with her until we're tired of it again. I wish we could always do this, I wish it would never grow old!

So I filled the bowl with some of her favorite chocolates and snack food. I prepared all of this quickly so she wouldn't scurry off while I wasn't around and try to turn the tables on me. There was always the chance I could walk back into our room, she'd be missing from her spot, and then she'd sneak up behind me with a dildo.

I came back into the room with the table and bowl. I set only the table in front of her.

"Uh..." she looked at it with such a cute, confused face, her eyes big. "Wh...what's this for...I thought I was gonna eat..."

"Shut up and keep playing..." I stormed around the bed to the other side of the curtain.

I climbed onto the bed behind the curtain with her food dish. Then I got on my knees with it under me, pulled my thong to the side, and began rubbing my clit and vagina lips over it.

 _Slk~slk~slk~slk~slk~slk~slk~slk~_

" _Nnnnn~_ "

"What's going on back there...?"

"N-Nothing, just keep playing~ _Gnaahh~_ "

The game sounds continued in the background as I tried to work.

My juices came flowing down my legs as if I was pressing my finger into a sopping wet sponge! They dripped from my fingers into Konata's snacks~

I had to be fast about it, or else it might take longer than I wanted, but having Konata's bare ass in front of me with the eggs inside her and the wagging tail sticking out of her butt helped.

" _Nnmmm~mmmm!~hhah~ahh!~_ "

"K...Kagami—?"

" _What was that?!_ "

" _I-I mean, Kagami-sama!_ "

" _J-Just play, your food will be ready in a minute..._ "

I had to hurry.

" _Yah...yah...c'mon..._ "

I reached and turned up the wagging on Konata's tail.

" _Eeeeyah~_ " she squealed.

It began wagging more violently, swishing back and forth in front of my eyes, making the butt plug churn inside her~ Pleasing Konata always made me hornier!

I reached and grabbed her butt cheek and began groping it~

" _H-Hey...!_ "

" _Almost there..._ " ~

Then I remembered I had the vibrating wand laying on the bed _right there_ , still glistening a little from Konata's wonderful juices. I picked it up and while squeezing Konata's ass, I turned it on low and duly applied it to my pussy lips~

Vnnnnnnnnnnn~

" _Mnnaagh~_ " I lifted my head, my mouth opening while saliva rolled down my chin. I gazed mistily up at the ceiling.

My juices came flowing out of me and jiggling off the vibrating bulb into the dish~

Low was the only setting I would need out of the ten _insane_ settings that we had both tried out. We loved this thing~

"K-Konata... _mmm~_...don't you think we should get another one of these wands...? _Hhh~_ " I asked from behind the curtain, _while masturbating._

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"I-I just thought I should ask..."

" _Hmm~_ Is Kagami enjoying the wonders of the Mighty Wand~?"

 _Spak!_

I smacked her ass and then touched her clit, threatening to rub it with the vibrating eggs still clattering inside her.

" _Yah! U-u-um, I-I've been meaning to get another one!_ Y-You want it...?!"

" _N-No, we can share it... Let's get a couple if we can afford them, I want different colors..._ " w

"You read my mind~"

I squeezed her butt cheek a little rougher~

" _K-Kagami-sama?!_ "

My pussy was getting really hot and wet!

" _Y-Y-Yah!~ Yah~yah~_ " I thrust my hips while massaging my snatch in little circles with the bulb. " _Yah~yah~yah~mmm!~_ "

I began twitching several times and felt something swell inside me!

" _Y-YAAHHhhh!~_ "

I removed the wand as my clear liquid sprayed into Konata's food~

It landed all over the dish, making the food and the edges glisten~

Vnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~

" _Ahh-ahh-ahh~...auuugghhh yeaaah~_ " w

I gave my pussy a few generous rubs with my hand, making sure I got as much out as I could, watching in wonder as my womanhood dripped generously into Konata's food dish.

I grabbed the bowl and walked back around the curtain.

" _Pause._ "

Konata paused the game.

I smacked her designated food dish down on the diner table in front of her, and pointed at it.

"Your meal is served, girl. Be thankful for the effort I put into making it for you."

I think she knew what the idea was from the beginning, but she couldn't stop blushing so intensely while staring at my glistening fluids laced over the chocolates and chips.

"This is the other part of your break, so I won't touch you while you eat, but eat quick and _only_ with your mouth! We have much to do. Hmph!" I averted my gaze and walked back behind the curtain.

I heard her say, "I luv it when Kagami goes full dom on me~" x3

* * *

 _VRRRRRRRRRRR!~_

 _VNNNNNNNNNNN!~_

" _AH! K-K-K-K-Kagamiiiiii!~_ "

"You can handle it." I said in a bland tone. "Stop being such a light-weight..."

" _H-HOWWW?!_ "

I had the bulb of the wand pressed directly on her clit, smooshing her smooth glistening skin all the way around while the tail plug wagged at half speed. The eggs inside her pussy were both going at 75%, making the combine strength of one and a half vibrating eggs. I barely had to do anything, but on occasion, I would find places to lick her wonderful body, like on her thigh~ or her butt cheek~ or her vagina~

" _AhHhH!~_ _Y-You keep doing that and I can't focus at all!_ "

"You've already beaten your fifth opponent, so you can cum whenever you want to!"

" _Yahhhh!~_ "

"Go on Konata, cum while your still fighting and see if you can keep going while I keep teasing your tender places~!"

" _N-N-Nooo~! I-I need to do it after I wiiiin~!_ "

"Are you _that_ addicted to winning?" I adjusted the tail plug roughly while wagging the wand against her clit.

" _N-Naauughhh~!_ "

"Then you're addicted to getting off after winning?"

 _VNNNNNNNNN!~_

 _Shlk!~Shlk!~Shlk!~Shlk!~Shlk!~_

" _I-I-I dunnauuugh!~_ "

"You what?! Don't pass out on me now!"

" _I don't know!-I don't know!-I just said that I don't know! You're driving me CRAZY!_ " she whined.

All of this happened while I could still hear her fingers smacking away on the buttons as Potemkin unleashed chaos on his opponent!

"Or is it just because you don't want to lose your focus?"

" _Mhmmmm~..._ "

"Fine. Then I'm gonna make sure you cum while fighting this opponent — _Right Now_."

" _N-N-No! Kagami! I can't—AaAhHhHhHhHhHh!_ "

I turned both eggs up to full blast inside her!

 _VRRRRR—KKKKLGH—RRRRRRR—KKKKKLGH!_

I turned the wand up to setting 4, what I called the _tremble_ setting, cause it did this—

 _V-V-V-V-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N!_

—and I pressed it deeply against her clit while making circles!

I turned the wagging on her tail to full blast, so its hair started swishing from side to side, almost smacking me in the face!

 _Shlk!-Shlk!-Shlk!-Shlk!-Shlk!-Shlk!-Shlk!_

She couldn't stop her butt from twitching, her hips thrusting forward instinctively, wanting me to fuck her hard~

"Get a grip! You're about to have an epic orgasm while breating I-No! Drink it in! And you'd _better_ not lose!"

It sounded like her fingers were moving around the controller at lightning speed!

 _Clackity!Clackity!Tk!Tk!Tk!Tk!Tk!Tk!Clackity!Tk!Tk!Tk!_

" _YYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!~_ "

The tv exploded with smashing noises, grunts, roars, and cries of pain from I-No. She was trying to beat her opponent before she came.

"Hmm..." I watched her butt as I held the wand between her legs. She needed one more thing...

I got on my back with my head under her pussy, the tail wagging furiously against my chest~ I pressed the wand's bulb into her pussy lips so it was vibrating right up against the eggs inside.

I lifted my head, stuck out my tongue, and licked her clitoris once.

" _K~Y~A~A~A~A~A~A~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~!_ "

A shot of her ejaculate smacked square into my face, before she began spraying all over my body in the dominatrix outfit.

" _KAH-GAH-MIIIII!_ " her fingers smacked so wildly on the controller, I thought she was going to break it!

 _V-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N!~_

 _VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!~_

" _AUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!~_ "

She was spraying entire cups of fluid all over me!

I couldn't let it go to waste, so I clamped my lips around her clit and began slurping hungrily~

" _Sllp~sllllr~_ "

" _AHH!~GYAHH!~_ "

I could feel her precious womanhood twitching between my lips as she released more of her delicious essence inside me. I let it drain down over my tongue~ It dribbled down my cheeks and my throat~

After a while, she stopped spraying and was just gushing, but still twitching a lot.

Once I had a refreshing drink from her overflowing fountain, I sat up and began smoothing my wet glistening body and licking my fingers. "Keep going~ If you lose, I'll spank you again."

" _Ugh...nguhh..._ " her butt quivered violently, her thighs shaking.

She went back to playing, but her controller tapping was much slower.

In the end, she managed to defeat her sixth opponent.

"Keep playing." I demanded.

* * *

"Kay..."

Tap-taptaptap-click-tap...

I had turned everything off and took it all out of her.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I'm...kinda numb back there...no...it's like every part of me is humming..."

"That's good~" ^^

I lifted something hefty up that was _strapped_ to my pelvis and smacked it down between her tight butt cheeks.

 _Spt~_

" _Hah!~_ " she twitched.

"You know what this is, right~?" I began shoving it in between her wet cheeks by thrusting my hips a little.

"Uhh...w-wait, Kagami-sama..."

"Do you recognize it from how it feels~? It's about eight inches long, two point three inches thick, and as you may tell~" _slk~slk~_ "~it's _really_ knobby~"

"P-Pebble-kun..."

"Mhmm~ And he's going right in your butt~"

Pebble-kun was a hefty purple dildo that Konata and I had drooled over getting last year. He had knobs all over his shaft, a suction cup, was compatible with a strap-on harness, like the one I was wearing now that felt really nice while it made my butt cheeks pop out~, _and_ Pebble-kun could shoot fluids~ There was a small tube running out of his back, connected to a thick 100ml plastic syringe nicely tucked into one of the holsters on my harness. I had filled it with a sweet strawberry flavored viscous substance that was entirely edible and white with a pink tinge~ Pebble-kun was locked, loaded, and ready to shoot as much of his sweet luv as he wanted inside my girlfriend's ass~

"W-wait Kagami—I-I mean, K-Kagami-sama, aren't you going a little overboard?"

"I thought that was the point~ I was going overboard earlier when you had a tail and I had a magic wand~ Nope, I think this is just right~ I think it will fit you just fine~" =)

Then I smacked another thick something on one of her butt cheeks.

"W-w-what's that..."

"Oh, you remember this one, don't you~?" I poked her butt cheek with it and began rubbing it into her. "You've played with him plenty, so I can't imagine why you wouldn't remember, since he's one of _mine_ and you keep stealing him from me when I'm not around. Remember now?"

"U-um...I don't remember stealing anything of yours, Kagami-sama~" ^w^; "I sorta thought everything was shared. I don't get grabby with my toys..."

"Hm... I guess you're right. Nonetheless, I keep him in my drawer, and a few times he's come out with less battery power than before, which means you and him have been getting _pretty_ close these past few months. If that doesn't jog your memory, I'll give you a hint. _Circles_."

"Halo-kun..." she gasped again.

Halo-kun was a pink see-through gyrating dildo that was two point five inches thick and six inches long, with a vibrating clitoris massage attachment. I had bought him and freed him from his box shaped prison two years ago. But I hid him from my family until Konata and I had moved in together. And his name did exactly as it suggested. Once you turned him on, his head began making circles while his fingers gently tantalized your clitoris, and the more power you put into him, the broader his circles became until your body became so overwhelmed with his angelic skills, you could almost swear he was sending you to heaven~!

He had made love to me on many-many tense nights, when I pleaded with him that I didn't want to be caught by any of my sisters, or worse, dad. Even on nights when I told myself to stay away, that I didn't want to risk us being caught together, his love overcame my sense of caution~ Halo-kun could make me fly like no other~

"Mhmmmm~" I said, still holding him against Konata's butt, "And since you like him so much, I thought it would only be right to stick him where it matters most~ Though I have no idea what other parts of you he might be acquainted with."

"S-Sort of everything..." ^^;

#=_= "I was afraid of that... So, since you've made Halo-kun cheat on me, from now on you're going to get more of him than you can handle. So, Master Gamer Konata~ You have to deal with my Golem and my Angel, but that's not all, you have to deal with _me_ too."

 _Spat!_

" _Mmm~_ "

I smacked her other ass cheek and began groping it roughly, feeling her sweet, squishy skin between my fingers~

"They're both under my command, and I promise to use them to their full potential. Whatever will you do~?"

"Y-You're not a Mistress...!" Konata cried. " _You're an Evil Overlord!_ "

"Heh~" I smirked. "That's right, shorty~ And you're in my domain~ If you expect to win that competition, you must get past my two best monsters, and me~ What do you have to say to that?"

"..."

The game was still paused on the screen, and she was silent a minute. I couldn't see her backing out, and I was pretty sure I hadn't taken things too far, we had become as open with each other as any two people could be over the years, so I couldn't figure out what was going through her head.

"Since before we've known each other, I've always known two things. People love games. And meganekogekiluv is life. If there are two things in this world that I can do better than anything else...it's game and take Kagami-sama's sweet love... It's my destiny... I was made for this... _It's on_."

" _Play_."

I heard the screen unpause and Konata continued fighting her seventh opponent.

"You must play all the way to the end while I'm back here. Now~ Time to see how much this cute butt of yours can take while you're preoccupied~"

I continued hot-dogging her butt cheeks with Pebble-kun, marveling as his knobs puffed in and out of her flesh while I reached under her with Halo-kun and began rubbing his head against her clit.

" _YOU WIN!_ "

"That was fast!" O~O

"You got nothing, Kagami-sama~" she gloated from behind the curtain. "Number eight is up next."

"I-I'm just getting warmed up! Just you see if you can make it all the way to the final boss!"

I didn't want Konata to be the only one enjoying this part, so I took the two eggs that I had inside her and stuck them up my own vagina. I had washed off the vibrating anal beads and stuck them up my own butt too. It had been a tight squeeze, but it felt really good~

I turned both eggs and the anal beads up to 25%, and I was feeling the heavenly sensations all through my precious places in my abdomen. My vagina lips were already leaking all over the inside of my legs and the shiny stockings.

I quickly lubed Pebble-kun up and began wedging his head between her cheeks so he was pressing against her hole.

"That tail sure loosened you up nice~ Pebble-kun should slip right in~"

"Whenever you're ready~ I'm half done with this one~" ;3

" _Hah?!_ " I lifted the curtain up to see that she was right! Her opponent's life-bar was almost gone! " _No way!_ "

"Haaaahhh~" she yawned, "Yeah~ Didn't take much doing. So where are we with that butt sex you were talking about~?"

" _Grrr..._ " I thrust the curtain down.

She was finally bringing her A-Game while I was just messing around back here! That or the past several hours of training made her better than I imagined! And so fast too! Either way, I couldn't let her get away. I had to make sure she could play this good even if every inch of her body was being ravaged by tentacles!

"You asked for it..."

I pushed and Pebble-kun's head slipped right into her tight anus!

I didn't hear a sound from her! Not even a whimper!

I pulled him out, and with more force, jammed him back in! His knobs made her cute butt jiggle~ He was halfway inside her.

Not a peep from her! _Damn!_

I couldn't forget about Halo-kun.

I wedged him between her pussy lips and felt him slip right inside her other tight hole~

" _Hahh~_ "

 _Finally!_

I put my hand on her back and began slowly thrusting my hips while working Halo-kun inside her with my hand.

" _YOU! WIN!_ "

"Done~" ^w^

Was she losing focus or in focus, I couldn't tell!

Just four more to go. Plenty of time.

I felt for Halo-kun's rabbit until I knew it was resting right on her clitoris.

I turned him all the way up to 65% power!

 _Shlulululululululul~_

" _Heeeyaaahhh!~_ "

"Heh~heh~ You forgot just how awesome he is, didn't ya~" as I slid Pebble-kun in and out of her butt, feeling her body trying to suck him in~

I could feel Halo-kun's handle bumping up against Pebble-kun's shaft every few seconds. I'd have to do something about that later.

" _T-Try all you like, Kagami-sama... This is my domain now~_ "

"That's bold talk for someone getting double penetrated," I shoved Pebble-kun inside her hard!

" _Mm!~_ "

"Try n' focus with his rock hard cock taming your butt into submission."

" _P-Pebble-kun is making my butt happy~ When my butt is happy, I'm happy~ And when I'm happy, I game twice - no - three times as good!_ "

" _Where was this determination earlier?!_ " Dx I cried as I smacked him inside her again and began thrusting, swaying my hips, fucking my girlfriend's ass!

" _Ah!...Y-Yah!~..._ " Her body was being rocked against her pillow mount. " _Th...That all ya got...?_ "

"Heh~ You haven't convinced me, shorty~ Pebble-kun's brute force combined with Halo-kun's heavenly skill is making you fall apart as we speak. Even your thighs are shaking~"

" _I-I'm still going..._ "

" _YOU! WIN!_ "

" _Hah! There! Nine is down!_ "

"Drat!"

" _You're slipping, Overlord Kagami~_ "

" _Yeah~ Inside you~ Mph!~_ "

" _Yah!~_ "

 _Spat!_

" _Ah!_ "

I spanked her and grabbed her ass, using it as a handle.

 _shlk!~shlk!~shlk!~shlk!~shlk!~shlk!~_

 _Shlululululululululululululul!~_

" _God your ass is so tight, Konata~ Are you sure you don't want to quit gaming and become a porn star with me?_ "

" _Maybe in my off-time~ But gaming is life~_ "

" _Oh yeah~? Take this! And this! And this!_ "

I began pounding her ass!

" _Ah! AuGh! YaH!_ "

 _Shlk!~Shlk!~Shlk!~Shlk!~Shlk!~Shlk!~_

" _Are you here to squeal like a porn star? Or are you here to game?_ "

" _I-I c-can t-take it~_ "

" _Really? You sound like you're gonna cum any second~ What happens then, Kona~?_ "

" _I-I've beaten th-three in a row...I can cum as much as I want n-now...mmmYAAHH!~_ "

Halo-kun slipped out onto the sheets and began flopping around like a giant wet worm as Konata began spraying all over the bed again! But her fingers kept smacking on the buttons and I could still hear Potemkin winning.

"There's a real party going on back here and you're missing out~" I picked up Halo-kun, turned him off, shoved him back inside Konata's welcoming hole, and turned him on full blast!

 _SHLULULULULULULUL!~_

" _YAAAHHHAAAHHH!~_ "

"It smells really sweet back here, since you've been cumming so much~ The sheets are soaking wet from all your juices~ Are you sure you don't wanna give up the competition and join us~?"

" _I-I'm playing to win!~_ "

I plunged Pebble-kun in and out of her sweet butt, snapping my hips faster and faster until I could feel them burning. Pebble-kun's knobs sloshed in and out of her as clear juices leaked out of both her orifices, dripping strings everywhere!

" _YOU! WIN!_ "

" _T-Ten! Th-That's ten!_ "

" _Dammit!_ " I shoved Pebble-kun inside her as hard as I could!

" _YAAHH!~_ "

"No...I still have my secret move..."

I got up on my feet, still gripping Konata's ass.

" _Wh-What're you doing?_ "

" _Special Technique — Striking the pinhole from above! Angelic Earthquake!~_ "

I began smashing Konata's anus at a downward angle with my knees bent out to the sides, an awkward position I saw guys do a lot in hentai and porn.

" _YAH! AH! NAUGH! I-I CAN FEEL THEM! PEBBLE AND HALO COMBINING FORCES! NOOOO!~_ "

As I predicted, Pebble-kun with his knobs and Halo-kun with his circle motions were both massaging the flesh and muscles between Konata's rectum and her uterus!

" _Take it Konata! Take it and crumble! Pebble-kun and Halo-kun are too much for you!~_ "

" _HAH!~AHH!~AH!~_ "

Even I was getting tired at this point, and I came two times already!

Just when I thought she couldn't handle anymore—

" _YOU! WIN!_ "

" _Eleven!...Down!...AUGH!~_ "

"Why don't you drop it, Konata~" I whispered behind the curtain. "You can drop the controller, I won't be mad~ Then I'll tie you up, shove another vibrating dildo inside your vagina, and start fucking your face~ I let you cum as much as you want~"

I was reduced to making taunts and trying to tempt her out of her resolve.

"I have one more to go! You're not stopping me now!"

" _HEAVEN AND HELL! FINAL BATTLE!_ " The last match was starting!

" _MMmmmph!_ " I began smashing Pebble-kun inside her funneled butt with everything I had! The bed was rocking hardcore! " _Mph! Mph! Mph! Mph! Mph!_ "

 _Slk!Slk!Slk!Slk!Slk!Slk!Slk!Slk!_

 _SHLULULULULULULULULULULULUL!~_

" _HaAaAaAaAaAa~_ " Konata's voice warbled as she gasped, trying to maintain her focus.

Smashing noises and cries continued on the screen.

 _Spat!_

I smacked Konata's butt cheek!

" _Ahh!_ "

 _Spat! Spat! Spat! Spat!_

 _Slk!Slk!Slk!Slk!_

Potemkin's attacks were being overpowered by what sounded like Jam's attacks.

She was slipping! Yes!

My legs were soaking wet from working Konata so hard. For a moment, I was distracted by them and thought it was my sweat, but no! Those were my juices! I could feel them making the faux leather thong pad over my vagina all slippery, while the eggs hummed inside me! We were both soaking wet!

" _Ah! AH! AHH!_ " Konata was crying out as I ravaged her body, but her nimble thumbs continued to work the controller without any slip ups!

"Go on, Konata~ Lose~ You only have so much time~"

I kept smacking Pebble-kun inside her while Halo-kun ravaged her other hole at full-blast! But I was beginning to feel on the verge of exploding myself. I wasn't sure how much more I could take of this!

" _I'm naugh...I-I'm not losing!_ "

"Every attack is sucking the life right out of your health bar~ Why don't you give in to the pleasure~ Losing isn't so bad~"

" _NOOO! I'M HERE TO WIIINNN!_ "

 _Tck!Tck!Tck!Tck!Tck!Tack!Tack!Clickity!Tack!_

I heard Potemkin advancing forward with a combo of attacks and Jam crying out!

I rested my hand on the plastic pump, filled with Pebble-kun's sweet, delicious cum~

"Pebble-kun is gonna cum soon, Konata~ Your sweet body is too much for him now~ He's gonna fill you with his sweet, hot, strawberry luv~ What will happen after that?"

" _I - WILL - WIN! KyyyaaaAAAAHHHHH!_ "

" _HYAAAAAAHHHHHH!_ "

I smashed the knobby dildo deep inside Konata's butt and pushed down on the pump!

Thick, strawberry pink fluid filled Konata's butt to the brim and began spurting out of her hole! Her pussy shot Halo-kun out of it like a rocket while her clear juices began spraying all over the bed! My pussy ruptured behind my thong, and my own juices began spraying and raining all over Konata's butt, making it glisten!

" _YOU! WIN!_ "

* * *

The weeks passed and the competition was upon us. However, Konata wasn't nervous in the least when the day came. By the time three weeks had passed, Konata was like a stone with everything I did to her, and her focus was razor sharp.

I even saw her standing among the other competitors at the competition inside the giant arena. Compared to the mix of boys and girls that were trying to put on a calm front, she was legitimately calm. Lots of them had probably gamed until they could barely move their hands, and several of them had wrist braces on their hands for carpal tunnel problems.

However, my girlfriend, Konata Izumi, the shortest of everyone in the competition had probably put in less hours gaming than she would have, less hours than all of them, had I not started her training, and yet, she was so proficient, fast and accurate, that none of them stood a chance.

She had no penalties, no setbacks and no losses, and she blew through everyone like a well sharpened blade cutting through melting ice.

"Whoa! That little girl is about to win the championship!"

"A middle schooler in this competition? How did she get in?!"

"And she blew through to the finals in no time!"

" _She's 19 and she's a college student you nitwits!_ " DX

I on the other hand may have lost my temper a bit... =_=

I would have also proudly boasted that I was her girlfriend and sensei, if given the opportunity, so I guess it's a good thing that didn't come up.

She won the first place trophy, and the reward, an all expenses paid luxury trip to Kyoto for one month.

* * *

" _Mnah~hhah~_ "

" _Hah~mmmph~_ "

The resort in the first place trophy reward overlooked the Kotobikihama beach, the room being spacious and beautifully designed.

" _Hahhh~_ "

" _Mmm~_ "

Our massive couple's bed was right next to a doorway that overlooked the beach. After a day of site seeing, playing on the beach, finding a nice private spot on the beach for a quicky, taking baths together, and eating amazing food, we returned to our room for some more fun before going to sleep, to start the next day.

Konata had me on my back on the bed in our disheveled bath robes, my petite breasts exposed to the cool open air from the moonlit ocean we could see clearly from our balcony. We left the light on in our room, not caring if anyone could see us.

I was so cool and warm at the same time, my nipples felt so hard, and my panties - the only other thing on me - were so moist from her kissing me and caressing my body.

" _Mmm~_ " I felt her tongue petting against mine as our lips smooshed together~

"Chu~" Konata parted from me, with a string of saliva stretching between our lusty lips. "I guess this was worth the two weeks of Kagami dominating me and torturing my body~" she casually smoothed her hand down my pelvis and began caressing my vagina lips.

"Haahh~" I blushed and stared mistily up at the ceiling, "Y-You can't put that so lightly... I-It worked, didn't it..."

"Hmhm~ Oh yeah, it worked alright~ I wonder what else Kagami's special training could be put to use for~" she leaned down, closed her small, soft lips around one of my nipples and began suckling.

My hand instinctively closed around her head, my fingers entangling themselves in her thick, blue hair and pressing her down a little as I felt her fingers playing with my pussy.

"W-Well, I don't know that I want to boast...it was really time consuming, and required lots of energy from me..."

 _Sschu~_

She sucked hard on my nipple and released it, staring at it, "Hmm~ Nah, I think it was a great idea. And plus, if someone has all the right tools, they could use it to better themselves in all kinds of ways." She began making circles around my wet nipple with her tongue.

" _Ahh~_ L-Like how...?"

"I dunno, yur tha esspert..." she said with her tongue still sticking out.

"But, it was just a spur of the moment idea..."

"Hm, oh well~" I could tell she was too distracted with my body to want to bother thinking about it now. She went back to sucking on my breast.

" _H-Haah~!_ "

She slipped two of her fingers inside my vagina and began twirling them slowly.

I hugged her closer, squishing her face into my chest, and lowered my other hand to begin playing with her vagina too, "I'm going to hate this vacation being over when that comes..."

She lifted her head, but kept playing with my hole, "Why are ya worried about that? We have a whole month to ourselves~ By that time, we might be tired of this." ^^

"Yeah, I guess you're right... Continuing work and school might not seem all that bad then. But it would be great if we could find amazing jobs here so we could stay."

"Hm...yeah sure, but anywhere I'm staying with Kagami is like its own little vacation anyway. Was there something you weren't looking forward to?"

"Um...I don't know...it's just this exam that's coming up for my business course...it's supposed to be a killer..."

"Exam~?" Konata's fingers stopped moving inside me and she had that neko smirk on her lips =3

"Yeah...I'm gonna have to study months in advance for it..."

" _Hmhm~_ "

"Wah!"

Her smirk grew really dark!

"If Kagami needs help studying for her exam, I know a way I can help~" she picked up a double dildo we had lying nearby and raised it between our faces. "If she brought all her study materials with her, we could get started now~ _hmhmhm_ ~"

"N-N-N-No! Wait! We're on vacation in Kyoto!" I scurried back from her a little! "P-P-Put the dildo down, wh-Why would I want to study while we're on vacation?!"

Konata lowered it, " _Hmhm~_ Just kidding~" x3

"Phew~" I sighed and touched my breasts, "Jeez Konata, you really know how to almost give me a heart attack..."

"I'll wait until we get home~ We can start training, first thing~"

"Oh no..." ~_~

"For now, I'm gonna make Kagami enjoy her vacation, but _smashing my wet lips against herrrrs~!_ "

And with that, she pounded on me, pulling my legs up so my butt was elevated and our pussies were squished together!

" _Ahh! Uhh!_ " I could feel our clits touching each other!

She held me there, "Hmhm~ The best way to enjoy a vacation, Kagami, is to enjoy every day without worry about tomorrow~ To pretend like we _are_ going to live here the rest of our lives, and like we have all the time in the world~" She thrust her hips forward and I felt a shock of pleasure shoot from my vagina all through my body!

" _Yah!~_ "

"You're is so goal oriented~ You need to learn to live in the here and now, and this is one of the best ways to practice it~"

Konata continued thrusting her pussy lips against mine, both of us beginning to pant and whimper into the night, destined to wear each other out until we could barely move, destined to pass into deep sleep as we held each other, ready to wake to a new day of fun.

THE END

*I realize Konata is playing a version of Guilty Gear that has 12 characters to battle, instead of 5 like the actual Guilty Gear. I made this up to be able to stretch out the sex scene and give it more suspense x3 Sorry for the misunderstanding to any Guilty Gear peeps out there.

 **AN** : From the time I first really got into anime and began discovering my tastes, I've been a fan of Lucky Star and shows similar to it. Lucky Star was an escape from the overly serious life that surrounded me, with overly serious people. I enjoyed that the characters made light of many problems that people I knew would take way too seriously.


End file.
